Waiting
by Ms.Kristen
Summary: A phone call is all it takes to change your life forever. Waiting for that phone call to come is even harder.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Thank you for taking the time to read my story. This is my first Bones Fanfic. For those of you who have read my other stories I have to say that this one is quite different from my usual writing style, mainly because I normally sick close to cannon but with this story I believe that the characters tell the story well but are not cannon... just a warning... I hope you enjoy.

...

Cam stood over the remains of a recent drowning victim in the lab. She let out a sigh before beginning her work. Things in her life were starting to get back to normal. It had been a long year but Dr. Brennan had recently returned home from her leave, Angela and Hodgins were back from their extended honeymoon, and even Sweets was back to his carefree self now that Daisy was back in town. Booth had two weeks left on his tour of duty. Her family would be together again soon.

Cam had bent down to examine the bloated body, when a dark figure lingering in the door way caught her eye. For one brief wild moment, Cam caught her breath because she thought she had seen Booth standing there staring at her before the figure moved into the light. Jared Booth walked up to Cam. Before she could speak, she noticed that his eyes had no spark, almost as if they had died. Jared looked straight into Cam's eyes and she knew why he had come before he spoke. He took a deep breath.

"I need to speak with Dr. Brennan."

...

Angela was sprawled across the couch in Brennan's office, recounting tales of the French Rivera and many days when her and Hodgins didn't leave the 4 star hotel room. Brennan sat in front of her computer, ideally pushing the backspace key as she reworked the latest chapter of her next novel. Her heart wasn't into her writing or even to listening to Angela's story.

Brennan had realized on her trip that she missed her partner. Not just the cases that they solved or the adventures that they had together but him. She missed his smile, his laugh, the sparkle in his eyes. Brennan realized while she was away that she was ready to let Booth try and love her. She was ready to lose herself to him and accept whatever consequences occurred.

"And we sat on that roof top, finishing a bottle of wine, listening to the music that played from the street below," Angela giggled, lost in her story. She seemed to realize that her best friend wasn't listening to her and sat up. "Sweetie, are you even listening to me?"

"Yes, Ang," said Brennan, shaking herself out of her reverie, "Music on the roof top, very romantic."

"What has gotten into you," said Angela, "You have been weird ever since I got back."

"I just have a lot on my mind."

"This is about Booth, isn't it?" Angela questioned her friend. Brennan didn't answer, just returned to her frustrated typing. "I can't imagine the sexual tension that will exist between the two of you when he gets back," Angela said, lying back down on the couch, "I mean, it was bad before but after a year apart, that has got to be intolerable."

"I finally decided what to say when I see him," Brennan said, nonchalantly, enjoying Angela's stunned reaction as she almost fell off the couch.

"What do you mean?" asked Angela, excitedly. Brennan smiled and opened her mouth to speak when Cam and Jared Booth entered her office. The sight of the younger Booth startled Brennan, and she felt her heart skip a beat. There was only one reason why Jared would be at the Jeffersonian.

"What's wrong?" asked Brennan, breathlessly.

"Tempy," began Jared, reaching out to take Brennan's hand which she quickly pulled out of reach.

"Just tell me," demanded Brennan. Jared looked down, not meeting the doctor's eyes.

"Seeley is missing."

...

The silence that had filled the room after Jared announcement was finally beginning to break. Angela had left the room and now returned with Hodgins and Sweets in tow. Cam was sitting on the couch in stunned silence, wringing her hands. Jared stood very still in front of Brennan's desk waiting for her reaction. Brennan sat at her desk, staring off into space, for once in her life feeling unsure about what was happening. It was Hodgins who spoke first.

"What is going on?" Hodgin's asked, looking at Jared.

"A little over an hour ago, I received a call from the military," began Jared, not taking his eyes off Dr. Brennan, who still hadn't moved but seemed to be listening. "Seeley had taken a group of trainees into the field when they were ambushed. A fight ensued. Right now the military is doing damage control but they can not account for my brother but there were casualties."

"What does that mean?" asked Angela, holding Hodgin's hand.

"It means they don't know if Booth is dead or alive," said Cam, shaking slightly.

"More likely, that they know but can't confirm anything for the family yet," corrected Jared. He turned to face Brennan again. "I came here today because before Seeley left, he made me promise to keep you informed, Tempy. He didn't want you to hear from the military if something happened to him. He wanted you to know the truth from family." Brennan nodded, still staring off into the distance.

"So what happens now?" asked Sweets, his voice cracking.

"I should receive a call sometime tonight," replied Jared.

"Well I know I am not leaving until I know the truth," said Angela, squeezing Hodgin's hand who nodded in agreement.

"Me too," Sweets chimed in.

"I think it is safe to say that we all want to stay together until that calls comes," said Cam. She turned to face the others in the room who started to settle themselves into comfortable positions although Jared continued to stand at attention in front of Brennan who still hadn't moved from her desk.

"Tempy," began Jared, "please tell me what you are thinking. What can I do for you?"

"Nothing," said Brennan, finally standing up from her desk. "I can't be here." She quickly grabbed her purse from under her desk and rushed to the door.

"Brennan, wait," called Jared as he moved to block her exit but was stopped by Hodgins.

"Let her go, man," said Hodgins.

"You don't understand," said Jared. "I promised my brother that I would take care of her, protect her when he couldn't. He made me swear I would be there for her." Jared's calm façade seemed to finally crack as his eyes welled up.

"What you don't understand, sweetie," said Angela, as she put a hand on his arm, "is that the only person who could possibly comfort her at a time like this is missing in action." Jared hung is head and moved to sit in a chair. And so the makeshift family sat, holding a silent lament for their missing brother and waiting for the ominous sound of a phone ringing to confirm their worst fears.

...

Brennan sat alone at a booth in the diner staring at a piece of pie and a cup of coffee. She didn't want the sugary treat but she ordered it for the same reason she came to the diner, she needed to feel close to Booth. She had the strangest urge to reassure herself that Booth had been real and that she wasn't in the middle of a giant dream. She knew it was irrational but at that moment she would accept illogicality if it meant that she didn't have to feel this pain.

When Jared announced that Booth was missing, Brennan felt a part of herself die. It was if Bones had died in the battle field with Booth and it was unnerving to her to know that no one would ever call her that again. And in the same dreamlike and irrational state it was almost fitting that Bones and Booth would be gone forever, together.

Brennan also knew that she would forever be haunted by the words that she had never told him. The words that were much to personal to write in any of the letters that they had exchanged, too personal for the few short phone calls they had been able to manage. Words that he had been so courageous and shared with her when she wasn't ready to reciprocate and now he would never know that she was ready to admit that she felt the same way.

She reached across the table and wrapped her hands around the coffee cup, letting it warm her hands, desperate to feel anything. She heard the bell on the diner door ring as the door shut softly and felt the presence of someone coming near her. Brennan didn't look up from the coffee cup as the person slid into the seat across from her, Booth's seat.

"What are you doing here, Angela?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing." Brennan didn't want to admit to Angela why she had come to the diner so she sat in silence, completely focused on the coffee cup, almost willing it to burn her. Suddenly Brennan looked up at Angela, a small smile playing at her lips.

"Do you want to know what I was going to say to Booth when I finally saw him?" asked Brennan.

"Sweetie, don't," said Angela.

"I was going to say that even though I don't believe in marriage or monogamy or even the idea of a serious relationship, I believe in him," said Brennan, ignoring Angela's request. "And that belief is enough for me." Brennan felt a tear run down her cheek as she returned to staring at the cup of coffee.

"Brennan, you can't sit her alone," said Angela, "Come back with me. We should all be together when the call comes in."

"I don't need to hear the phone call, Angela. I already know the truth."

"Now look who is jumping to conclusions with out all the evidence," said Angela, standing up. Brennan didn't move from her seat. "Brennan, I need you to come back with me. I am already worried about Booth, please don't make me worry about you too." Brennan looked up at Angela. "Please, sweetie, for me." Brennan nodded and stood up, left a few dollars on the table for the untouched pie and coffee and followed Angela back to the Jeffersonian.

...

The scene in her office hadn't changed much since Brennan left. Someone had turned on the small stereo that sat behind her desk, probably to have some other noise to focus on besides the breathing of the others in the room. Brennan followed Angela to the couch and sat down, not looking at anyone. Cam reached over and squeezed her hand, a small gesture from a women who had no idea how to comfort her.

Cam had no idea how Brennan was able to sit there without breaking down. Cam loved Booth but not in the same way that Brennan did. Cam loved Booth as a former lover and now a close friend but she and Seeley never had the connection that he and Dr. Brennan seemed to share. Cam felt tears beginning to form again as she released Brennan's hand.

"How long has it been?" asked Angela, finally breaking the silence. Jared checked his watch.

"Two and a half hours since the first phone call."

"Shouldn't we have heard something by now?" asked Sweets as he stood up and began pacing the room.

"I think we will be lucky if we hear anything tonight," responded Jared.

"Typical government propaganda," said Hodgins.

"I don't like it anymore than you do," said Jared.

"He shouldn't have gone," said Brennan, speaking for the first time. The group looked up at her.

"He didn't have a choice," said Jared.

"Of course he had a choice," said Brennan raising her voice slightly. "Booth could have said no when they asked him to accept the mission.

"No, he couldn't," said Jared, anger beginning to creep into his voice.

"Ok guys, lets calm down," said Hodgins.

"No one made him accept the mission," answered Brennan, getting to her feet.

"YOU DID!" shouted Jared as he jumped up. Brennan stepped back stunned but Jared advanced on her. "You didn't see him before he left. You had just told him you were leaving for a year. After he told you that he loved you but you broke his heart, you were going to abandon him. He had to accept the mission because he couldn't handle a year of being here, surrounded by memories of you." Hodgins jumped up and placed his hands on Jared's shoulders pushing him back into his chair. Jared buried his head in his hands.

"This isn't Brennan's fault," said Angela, standing up for her friend.

"Yes, it is, Angela," said Brennan quietly. "Maybe if I had been honest with him from the beginning, honest with myself, then maybe none of this would have happened." She turned to face Jared. "I'm sorry."

Jared looked up at Brennan but before he could answer, his cell phone rang.

...

Brennan felt her heart stop as she looked at Jared's vibrating phone. The sound had frozen the group in their spots, no one so much as breathing. Finally on the third ring, Jared seemed to awake from his stupor and with a shaking hand, answered the phone.

"Hello," he said. "Yes, this is Jared Booth. Yes, I will hold." He turned to look at the group. "They put me on hold to speak with the commanding officer." Jared stood at attention again, with his phone pressed to his ear. Brennan watched as Sweets paced around the office, Cam sat crying softly, and Angela clung to Hodgins, her head resting on his shoulder. Brennan felt the tears beginning to form in her eyes. She turned to face Angela.

"I tried," she whispered to Angela through the tears before hurrying out of the room. Brennan ran from the office but didn't make it very far before collapsing, finally letting the tears take their toil. She sat on the ground in the middle of the lab and sobbed, letting the pain envelop her, letting her heart break.

Brennan was resting her face against the cold lab floor when she became vaguely aware of someone shouting her name. She sat up and hastely rubbed her face of the last few tear drops. Someone was calling her name as they ran towards her.

"Brennan!" Angela shouted as she skidded to a stop in front of Brennan, her eyes still red and her face still wet with tears. "You have to come back with me, they need you on the phone." She grabbed Brennan's arm and pulled her to her feet.

"What is this all about?" asked Brennan as she followed Angela.

"Just hurry." The two women hurried into Brennan's office. The scene had changed since Brennan had run out. Sweets was now the one sitting with his head in his lap, Cam and Jared seemed to be locked in an embrase and Hodgins seemed to be on his cell phone. When Brennan entered the room, Jared looked up and passed her his phone. Brennan took a deep breath before pressing the small piece of plastic to her ear.

"This is Dr. Brennan," she said, turning around so she wouldn't have to look at her friends while she spoke. She closed her eyes and waited for a response from the person on the line.

"Bones," whispered the voice on the other end. Brennan spun around to look at her friends. What she had took as a scene of grieving was actually one of joy. Cam and Jared were holding each other as a sign of relief, Sweets actually seemed to be praying, thanking God and Hodgins was laughing as he spoke on the phone as he shared his good news.

"Booth?" she answered, a smile spreading across her face.

"I don't have much time," he answered. "I just had to hear your voice."

"Are you in a lot of pain?" she asked, trying to keep the happiness out of her voice. She knew he was injured but she was just so happy that Booth was alive that for once in her life she felt like she couldn't contain her enthuziam.

"Just a little," he said with a groan. "They are telling me I have to hang up now. I get to come home as soon as I am well enough to travel."

"Ok," she answered. "Hey Booth, I want to tell you something before you hang up."

"What is it?" he answered and Brennan thought she heard excitement in his voice. Brennan smiled to herself.

"I believe in you."


	2. Chapter 2

Hi Everyone! Well this story was originally going to be a one shot but I got such a positive response for it and many requests to continue that I decided to turn it into a three part. So here is the second part… I hope you enjoy! This takes place at the same time as the previous chapter!

The young solider sat at a desk, ideally pushing a pencil across the table and then catching it before it fell. Every day was the same routine, nothing ever changed. His boredom was a good thing though, seeing as he worked the front desk of his units infirmary. The young private cursed himself for his momentary selfishness. It was better to be bored than fighting to save for the life of a fallen brother.

It was when the solider realized how lucky he was to be sitting in a quiet room that the shouting started. The private stood up as the medics rushed in carrying a stretcher. They hurried past him, straight to one of the many empty beds. The private watched as the medics continued to shout and scurry around the body. Two more stretchers were brought in, but those soldiers seemed to be in better shape than the first man.

"Private!" shouted a man behind him, causing the solider to spin around and stand at attention. "G unit was ambushed outside the city limits. We are in the process of accounting for all personal. We know there are casualties. Please begin informing the families." The man turned and headed to his office without another word.

The young private immediately sat down at his computer and began pulling the information for G unit. He hated this part of the job. He would forever be the nameless voice on the end of the phone who changed someone's life forever. He thought of the man on the stretcher, fighting for his life. That man's family would soon be receiving a devastating phone call that would do nothing but panic them, giving them no real answers. With trembling hands, the private dialed the first number. He waited numbly as the phone rang twice before a male voice answered.

"Jared Booth, please."

He could smell her hair. It was a scent that always lingered with him and he was sure it could pick it out anywhere. It was her scent that caused him to stir, waking him up.

Booth opened his eyes and saw Bones across from him. Together, they were sitting at a booth at the Royal Dinner. Booth looked down at his clothes. His uniform was missing, instead he was dressed in his usual suit and tie, complete with cocky belt buckle. He reached up and ran his hand through his hair. It was longer, not the military issued short style that he had grown accustomed to in the last year.

Bones reached across the table, taking a french fry off of Booth's plate, dipped it in catsup before popping it into her mouth.

"What are you doing here, Bones?" Booth asked. Booth shook his head as if trying to clear it. It seemed like an odd question. The last thing he remembered was waking up in Afghanistan and preparing for a training raid.

"I haven't a clue," Brennan said, shrugging as she stole another fry. "This is your hallucination."

"Hallucination?" Booth asked.

"It's not like you haven't had hallucinations before."

"Yes, Bones," said Booth, "but those were caused by that thing in my head. Now that it is out, this isn't suppose to happen anymore."

"I assume that some sort of head trauma has caused a chemical imbalance creating this vision," said Brennan, "perhaps even a coma."

"So you are saying that I may be in a coma, but I can still talk to you?"

"It certainly appears that way," replied Brennan. Booth smiled.

"So what do you want to talk about?"

The private hung up the phone. He had just crushed the hearts of twenty families, told twenty sets of people that their loved one could possibly be dead. Soon he would be able to give relief to most of these families but not all of them. They could now confirm four dead soldiers. Two were still missing in action and then there was still the man being treated by the medics.

Some of the chaos had settled around the man. The private stood up from his desk and walked towards an orderly who was taking notes. The orderly didn't speak but moved his hand slightly so the private could see what had been written. _Severe Contusion to the Right Frontal Lobe. _The private looked and noticed that the soldier's name was still missing from the form. He must have lost his dog tags in the field, the private concluded.

"Brain function seems normal," one of the doctors announced to the orderly taking notes. The private looked at the man whose face was all but unrecognizable. What could possible be going on in his head?

Booth looked at Brennan as she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. He had always liked watching her. Her movements interested him, not in a romantic way, that didn't come till much later, but just the grace of her movements. She always said that she was a clumsy child but Booth never saw it in her.

"What are you staring at?" she asked him.

"You," he answered simply. There was no point in lying to a hallucination.

"You don't want to talk about anything?" she asked raising an eyebrow, "You just want to stare at me?"

"How were the Maluku Islands?" Booth suggested. Brennan sighed.

"You can't ask me anything you don't already know the answer to, Booth," she said.

"Why not?"

"This hallucination is a product of your mind," Brennan said, "I am actually surprised you are imagining me instead of Sweets if you are going to psychoanalyze yourself."

"Even in my hallucinations, you make me feel dumb."

"You understand more than you let on."

"And I will always choose you, no matter what we are doing." Booth smiled at her. "You know that, right?"

"I know that you will always be there for me, physically and emotionally," she responded.

"And how do you know that?" Booth asked. Brennan reached into her pocket and pulled out a small object which she placed on the table. Booth picked up the object and stood it up on the palm of his hand. Jasper the pig stared back at him. "You kept him."

"Of course I did," Brennan said. "As you knew I would." Booth looked down suddenly. There was something that he always wanted to ask his partner and now seemed like his only chance.

"Do you love me?"

The private had moved to sit at the bedside of the injured man. The doctors had all moved away from him by now. There was nothing left for them to do until he woke up from his coma. All the information had finally come in. This man was Sergeant Major Seeley Booth, the last of his company to be identified. All the other families had been contacted but the private refused to call the Sergeant Major's family until he was sure of the outcome. Until he was sure that this man, Seely Booth, would be alright. So the private sat beside him, just waiting.

Sun beat down through the diner window warming his skin. Everything about the scene was familiar to him, he felt at home at that moment, until Booth looked at Bones. At that moment his heart shattered as he saw her eyes fill with tears. It was the same look she had given him the night he had confesses his love for her. But Booth knew this was an hallucination so for once in his life he let his selfish side take over.

"Do you love me?" he asked again. The first tear slid down her cheek.

"You already know the answer to that," Brennan whispered.

"I thought I did," he said, not able to meet her eyes. It hurt him to cause her pain.

"Booth," she said, touching his hand lightly. And in that gentle touch, Booth knew everything. He knew that Bones loved him more than she could ever express but she was too damaged to let him know. He also knew that no matter who else came into his life, he would never love anyone more. His breathe caught in his throat as he looked at her again. Everything seemed clear to her as he realized that he would wait for her till she was ready, no matter how long it takes.

"Can I ask you something now? Brennan asked him.

"Of course, Bones."

"Would you have gone to Afghanistan if I hadn't gone to the Maluku Islands?" she asked. Booth was silent for a moment while he considered her question.

"Maybe," he finally answered. "I don't know, Bones. All I know is that when you told me you were leaving, that sealed the decision for me." Booth looked into Brennan's eyes. "I just knew I couldn't be in D.C. without you." Booth looked down at the table and began to trace the wood grain with his finger, lost in his own thoughts. Finally, he met her eyes again.

"What is it, Booth?" Brennan asked, puzzled by his intense stare.

"What's wrong with me, Bones?"

"I don't know," she answered, shaking her head.

"Am I going to wake up from this?"

"I don't know," she replied.

"What happens if I don't?" Booth asked, already knowing the answer but desperate to keep her talking. Brennan just shook her head again. "Please Bones, say something." Her voice was comforting to him and right now he needed that comfort but she continued to shake her head. Booth reached out to touch her hand but he wasn't able to touch Brennan. She slowly began to fade away. Booth watched as Brennan faded into the background and he was left alone sitting at the diner table.

"Bones," he said to himself.

The private sat at his silent vigil beside the solider who still hadn't woken up. The steady ticking of the clock was the only sound that filled the room. The clock was also a reminder of the phone call the private still had to make. All the other families had been notified, but the private couldn't bare to call the Booth family until he was sure the Sergeant Major was going to wake up. Suddenly, the man on the hospital bed groaned.

"Medic!" the private called as he tried to rise to his feet but Sergeant Major Seeley Booth grabbed at his arm and pulled him close. The private bent close and listened to the injured man's muttering but he could only make out one word, that he seemed to be repeating, by the time the doctors had arrived at the bedside. The private step back to allow them access as he tried to make sense out of what the man had said. Shaking his head, the private walked back to his desk. It was time to make a phone call.

"Jared Booth, please." The private said when a man answered the phone.

"Yes, this is Jared Booth," said the man on the other end. The private could hear the calm chill in the man's voice as he tried to hide is fear and pain.

"Mr. Booth, this is Private White," the private stated in a monotone voice. "Please hold for a commanding officer."

"Yes, I will hold," said Jared Booth, panic lacing his tone. Private White put the line on hold and looked up for a commanding officer but no one was available. The private stood up and walked to the nearest medic and was told that Seeley Booth was going to make a full recover, he was even awake. Private White decided that he wouldn't make his family wait any longer for answers. He hurried to his desk and picked up the phone.

"Mr. Booth, this is Private White again. I am sorry for the delay but a commanding officer isn't available to speak with you after all. I am, however able to report on the status of Sergeant Major Seeley Booth," the private stated.

"Yes?" said Jared Booth.

"Sergeant Major Seeley Booth was injured in the course of his duties for the Army but will be making a full recovery." The private thought he heard the man on the other line smile and let out the breath that he had been holding. Private White paused for a moment before continuing. "On a personal note, the Sergeant Major keeps repeating a word over and over and I was wondering if it meant anything to you."

"What's the word?" Jared Booth asked, barely able to contain his excitement.

"Bones." The private thought he heard Mr. Booth laugh out loud. "Does that mean anything to you?"

"Yes, it certainly does," answered Jared Booth, "Bones is a person."

"If this person is available, the Sergeant Major may be strong enough to speak with them for a moment."

"I'll find her," said Jared Booth, before putting the private on hold. _Her? thought the private as he put the down phone and moved to pick up an extension closer to Seeley Booth's bed. What kind of name was Bones for a women? The private shrugged as he moved the phone next to the bed. He was happy to be arranging this call for the man, he had watched survive. Private White felt a new bond had formed with Sergeant Major Seeley Booth. He would never forget the time he had spent waiting for him to wake up._

"_Sergeant Major, someone will be on the phone shortly to speak with you." The private watched as Seeley Booth waited with his eyes closed, the phone lying on the bed next to him, so the private was able to hear when a women spoke._

"_This is Dr. Brennan," the voice filled the room and a smile spread across the patient's face. He opened his eyes and the private could see joy in them before he responded to her._

"_Bones," he whispered._


End file.
